The present invention is directed to video display units that are specifically configured for mounting to a retail shelf, such as to display product information, brand information, or the like.
The use of digital signage in the retail space continues to become more widespread. Digital signage for the retail space, however, remains costly. Accordingly, digital signage is often supplied by a specific brand and may be attached directly to a specially designed product display unit. Some conventional digital signage is also not adequately configured to withstand the stresses of the retail environment. The inventors have presently developed a new shelf-mountable video display unit for the retail space that overcomes many of the limitations of conventional digital signage for the retail space.
The present shelf-mountable video display unit is configured to be manufacturable using low-cost components and materials, thereby providing a product that is less than one-half of the cost of conventional retail shelf monitors. The present shelf-mountable video display unit may be attached to standard retail shelving and is configured such that it is easily reusable and repurposable. For instance, the present shelf-mountable video display unit may be easily adapted and customized for the marketing of numerous unrelated products and/or brands throughout its lifetime. The present shelf-mountable video display unit is also configured to withstand the stresses of the retail environment. For example, the present unit has a two component design, comprising a video display mounted to the front of a retail shelf and a remote battery pack mounted to the underside of a retail shelf, for example a distance back from the front of the shelf. This provides the unit with a low profile that does not protrude into the aisle or other customer space, which reduces breakage and increases customer safety.